


Episode 11: Fukunaga Inquires About The Art Of Squid Movements

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal day-care center, Cookies, Costumes, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Fukunaga needs to learn the art of moving like a squid before the New Years party, and Noya is the obvious tutor.





	Episode 11: Fukunaga Inquires About The Art Of Squid Movements

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare-pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the nicest iwakaashi. 
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

Nishinoya is completely wrapped up in his work this morning, as he's currently managing the front desk of the local animal day-care center alone. His mind is knee deep in paper work when he senses a non-animal presence in the room. As the professional he is, he completes the paperwork he's started (if it's an emergency the other person would make an effort to attract his attention, right?) before he looks up. There, in front of him, is one of the more serious people Noya's ever met; Fukunaga Shōhei. Fukunaga isn't a stranger to Noya, he is, after all, his favourite co-workers boyfriend.

-Fukunaga-san, how may I help you today?  
-…  
-You know Bokuto-san’s shift hasn’t started yet, right?  
-…

Noya scratches his neck, tilts his head and looks up at Fukunaga. There must be something serious on his mind. Fukunaga has opened up so much these last years, and Noya feels confident they have crossed the line from acquaintances to friends. They have actually talked on several occasions. Yeah, talked, the both of them has uttered words that corresponds to the words the other has uttered. Serious conversations has occurred between them! But now; Fukunaga seems to have retracted into his teenage self.

-Hey, Shōhei, how can I help you?

Noya looks up at him, sincere but questioning.

-…

Fukunaga’s facial expression seems locked in his “I'm not actually here” mode.

-I can't help you if…

-SQUID!

Fukunaga shouts the word as if it's a life or death situation. Noya, normally not easily startled, looks cautiously over his right shoulder, in case there actually is a giant squid suddenly lurking in the corner. There isn't. He bends his knees slowly to check under the desk and looks around until he's certain the cavity is a hundred percent squid-free.

-What are you yelling SQUID for? There's no SQUID here! Have you finally eaten so much dried SQUID that your brain has gone into SQUID over-drive???

Nishinoya looks at Fukunaga with a quite stern expression.

Fukunaga looks back with his default blank expression.

-Ok, Bokuto will be here in about thirty minutes, you can wait for him in the staff room if you’d like? There's fresh coffee and I brought some of Ushijima’s famous cookies?

-No! Squid!

-There's no squid here Fukunaga, we have our hands more than full enough with dogs, cats, owls, llamas, otters, and all the other creatures our neighbourhood maniacs calls pets, you know that…

-No, I need to move like a squid.

Fukunaga’s expression shifts to a slightly more determined one as he continues;

-I can't embarrass Bokuto by dressing up as an animal at tonights party, without perfectly portraying said animal in every way.

Noya closes his eyes for a second and thinks about the cookies his boyfriend made him. At least he will have something to look forwards to whilst learning a stick-personified to move like a gracious sea-creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and I wish you a splendid day! Lots of love.


End file.
